deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toph Beifong
Toph Beifong is a character from Avatar: The Last Airbender. She previously fought Gaara in the 42nd episode of Death Battle, Gaara VS Toph. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Crocodile vs. Toph Beifong *Edward Elric vs. Toph Beifong *Gaara vs. Toph Beifong *Gwen Tennyson vs Toph Beifong *Knuckles the Echidna vs. Toph Beifong *Lucario vs Toph *Sandman vs. Toph Beifong *Toph VS Cole (Lego Ninjago) *Toph vs Einar *Toph vs Groudon *Toph Beifong vs. Daredevil *Edna vs Toph Beifong *Suwako Moriya vs Toph Beifong *Toph Beifong vs Pyrrha Nikos Completed Fights * Kenshi vs. Toph Beifong * Toph Beifong vs. Terra * Tremor Vs Toph History Toph Beifong was born into the wealthy Beifong family. However, she was born a blind child. Her parents became extremely overprotective of her. One day when she was 6 years old, Toph ran away, upset about he she was basically trapped in a cage. She went into a cave and met some badgermoles. She took a liking to them, as they were also blind, and learned to Earthbend from their ways by "seeing" with her other senses and her "seismic sense" where she senses the every vibrations in the ground to know where everything is. She returned home later, and because she had left her parents put a tighter leash on her and didn't even permit her to leave the house. Years later, she would constantly sneak out and compete in bending tournaments under the alias "The Blind Bandit". One day, she met the Aang, the Avatar, and his friends Katara and Sokka. After Toph helped them defeat some criminals, she revealed to her parents her bending skills and they put an even tighter leash on her. Having finally had enough, Toph joined Aang on his journey and decided to be the one to teach him Earthbending. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 12 (Avatar)/88 (Korra) *Full name: Toph Beifong *Daughter of a prestigious family *Extremely acute senses beside sight *Former police chief *Stage name: The Blind Bandit *Eventually retired to the swamp as a hermit Bending Arts *Earthbending **Seismic Toss **Earth compression *Metalbending *Sandbending *Mudbending Feats & Strengths *Reigning champ of Earth Rumble *Invented Metalbending *Dueled Bumi to a draw *Held up Wan Shi Tong's library *Trained the Avatar in Earthbending *Destroyed several Fire Nation Blimps *Created the Metalbending Police Force Gallery Toph Smile.jpg Toph Beifong.png Toph.png Trivia * Toph is unique in the fact that she was announced to participate in a Death Battle episode long before her opponent was revealed. ** The second character to be announced well in advance is Bayonetta. * Toph's sprite sheet was actually created for this Death Battle by "The Toph Sprite Sheet Project", meaning that Death Battle will be the first people to actually use them. ** The sprite sheet also happened to have started by Akumath, who is a part of Death Battle's official research team. ** She is voiced in DEATH BATTLE by Kira Buckland who is well known for having the role of a female that from the first glance, looks like a sweet and innocent girl but is highly aggressive and will mock anyone besides her best friends - Hiyoko Saionjii. Typecasting anyone? * Toph is the first cartoon character to defeat an anime character. ** She's also the second Nickelodeon character to win a Death Battle, right after Leonardo. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Female Category:TV combatants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artist Category:Old Combatants Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Younger Combatants Category:Tsunderes